Stay with you (French Version)
by MisaKuran23
Summary: Le niveau le plus bas d'Impel Down était fait pour les criminels les plus dangereux et pourtant, elle était là. Ace/OC. Traduction de la fic de StarLuna
1. Chapitre 1

Hi, minna, c'est la première que je poste une fic donc voilà ^^

Cette histoire a été à la base écrite en anglais par StarLuna, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic. (Thank you again :) ) Elle compte 18 chapitres que je compte tous traduire.

Je précise que je ne possède pas One Piece (Ça je pense que tout le monde le sait -' ) qui appartient à Oda-sama, ni cette histoire qui appartient à StarLuna, je ne possède que la traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le son des gouttelettes d'eau tombant le long des barreaux était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre à travers les murs de cette prison...

Driip..Driip...Driip

Continuant de tomber en rythme...

Le grincement des charnières de la porte de sa cellule fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit...Absente ou si perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui venait d'être poussé dans la cellule. Entravé par des chaînes, comme s'il représentait une grande menace, la porte se referma une nouvelle fois et les gardes disparurent.

Driip...Driip...Driip

Était tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre.

Les jours passaient et aucun des deux ne daignait approcher l'autre, que ce soit délibéré ou non. Finalement le 5 ème jour, il semblerait qu'elle se décida enfin à se réveiller. Elle s'étira, en se tournant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus toute seule. A la vue de sa présence, elle se recula le plus loin qu'elle pu, espérant poser autant de distance que possible.

'' Je ne vais rien te faire''

Elle l'évita du regard alors qu'il la fixa, ses cheveux ébouriffés cachant une partie de son visage empêchant ainsi quiconque de la regarder...Elle continua de s'éloigner même si son dos touchait déjà les murs froids de la cellule, elle n'avait plus nul part ou s'enfuir...

Remarquant la futilité de ses gestes, il parla encore :

''Si je voulais te faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait pendant les 5 jours ou tu dormais''

La logique de ses propos lui confirma que cela ne servait à rien de s'éloigner...Toujours assise sur le sol, elle le regarda, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'elle pouvait de lui...Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils partagent la même cellule pendant quelques temps ou du moins, jusqu'au jour de son exécution comme c'était le cas de la plupart de ceux se trouvant ici...

lesminutes se changeaient en heure mais aucun des deux ne s'adressa un mot...Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle l'observait. Était-elle surprise de sa soudaine intrusion dans sa cellule ? Différentes questions traversaient alors son esprit. Cependant la question qui le préoccupait le plus était la raison de sa présence ici, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Le niveau le plus bas d'Impel Down était fait pour les criminels les plus dangereux et pourtant elle était bien ici. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à une criminelle, elle avait juste l'air d'être une fille effrayée et affamée. De ses cheveux ébouriffés en passant par ses vêtements pratiquement en lambeaux rien ne montrait une once de violence en elle.

Sa fragilité sautait aux yeux, la fatigue se reflétait en elle comme pour montrer qu'à n'importe quel moment le sommeil pourrait l'emporter, avant que cela n'arrive, il voulait lui dire quelque chose sur laquelle elle pourrait tirer une conclusion de ces 5 jours :

'' Je m'appelle Ace.''

Ace...ce prénom résonna à travers les murs de la prison. Cependant alors qu'il attendait une réponse le silence s'installa. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui répondre, elle était incapable de lui donner son prénom...Encore une fois, le silence consuma, le niveau le plus bas d'Impel Down.

Rien de bien étonnant aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir les ténèbres enveloppaient par le silence étaient tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Les heures passèrent, elle ne savait pas si Ace dormait ou s'il avait juste fermé les yeux. La curiosité prenant le dessus, elle bougea légèrement, s'approchant encore et encore plus près de lui. Elle pouvait voir les chaînes qui l'entravaient, attachaient autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, restreignant ses mouvements. Ces chaînes avaient tout de suite attiré son intérêt, pourquoi était-il entravé de la sorte, alors, qu'elle, n'avait aucune chaîne du tout ? Libre de s'enfuir de la cellule lorsqu'elle le désirait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha si près d'Ace qui s'il venait à tendre sa main, il pourrait la toucher...

Sans réfléchir, elle plaça sa main sur une des chaînes attachait à son bras. Elle l'examina minutieusement, elle plaça légèrement ses doigts sur le métal ressentant son toucher rugueux, fixant la chaîne, elle ne remarqua pas que les yeux d'Ace venaient de s'ouvrir.

'' Bonsoir''

Au brusque son de la voix d'Ace, elle leva les yeux, la proximité dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux était plus qu'inconfortable pour elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se renda compte qu'elle était si proche de lui, elle n'avait jamais permis à personne de l'approcher et pourtant il était si proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude contre sa peau. Elle se poussa rapidement en arrière sans le quitter des yeux, comme si ses liens se déferraient si elle le faisait,

toujours se poussant le long du sol jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve encore contre le mur.

Aussi proches qu'ils étaient, Ace n'avait pas raté le regard dans ses yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux écarlates, illuminant les traits fins de son visage. Même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, Ace était sûr qu'il ne les oublierai jamais.

'' Mes sincères excuses, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur''

Des excuses, dit comme ça elles ont l'air vraies. Sa voix n'était ni emplie d'insulte ou d'hypocrisie, on ne ressentait que de la sincérité dans sa voix. Les actions et les paroles de cet homme continuait de la confondre. Elle détourna son regard de lui décidant que cela faisait trop d'interactions pour aujourd'hui...

* * *

Le prochain chap' devrait sortir dans pas longtemps, en attendant, qu'avez-pensé de cette histoire ? Vous aimez ? Détestez ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Elle se tenait contre le mur de pierre froid, elle ouvrit ses yeux à ce qu'elle considérait comme un nouveau jour. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller complétement, un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

'' Bonjour ''

La voix, soudaine, la surprise, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté ou elle vit Ace la regardant. Elle ne dit rien, elle continua simplement de le fixer. Contente que ses cheveux sombres cachent son visage.

Ses paroles, ses actions, étaient des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Jamais auparavant, un prisonnier n'avait essayé de lui parler d'une quelconque manière sans que cela ne menace sa vie. Il lui parlait comme s'il attendait une réponse. Les insultes et paroles blessantes qu'elle était habituée à entendre n'avait jamais nécessité de sa part de parler, elle écoutait simplement et obéissait.

Pas seulement ses mots, ses actions étaient tout aussi déconcertantes. Même avec ses chaînes, il n'a pas du tout essayé de s'approcher d'elle, il respectait son espace. Il ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement et pourtant, s'il l'avait voulu il l'aurait pu le faire hier. Aussi proches qu'ils étaient, il aurait été impossible qu'il ne l'atteigne pas et pourtant il n'a rien fait et s'est même excuser. Se sentant un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle baissa ses yeux. Choisissant de fixer les couloirs sans fin se dressant devant elle, plongée dans ses pensées...

'' Tu peux parler ?''

Cette question la prise au dépourvu, encore une fois, elle se tourna et lui fit face. Il ne la quitta pas du regard. Il continua simplement de la fixer comme s'il attendait une réponse. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut d'acquiescer en réponse. Recevant finalement une réponse, il sourit même si ce n'était que légèrement.

'' Je suis content que tu me comprennes.''

Elle ne répondit rien, elle continua simplement de le fixer. Le silence prit place laissant les deux se regarder. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça avant. Finalement arrêtant de réfléchir, elle remarqua que les yeux d'Ace étaient à nouveau fermés. Peut-être s'était-il endormi, depuis qu'ils partageaient la même cellule, elle ne l'avait pas vu manger une seule fois. Peut-être était-il juste fatigué par la faim. Ressentant un peu de culpabilité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourritures après tout c'était très rare ici. Elle trouva un bout de pain dur et un peu d'eau. Elle s'avança le long sdu ol rugueux, s'approchant de plus en plus près d'Ace. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, elle plaça le bout de pain et l'eau en face de lui, au cas ou il aurait faim. Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle avait avancé, pas vraiment sûre de comment il allait réagir. Retournant dans son coin, elle décida que se reposer serait une bonne idée. Elle ferma ses yeux et avant de s'en rendre compte elle s'était déjà endormie.

Ace ouvrit ses yeux et la regarda, il ne dormait pas, il se reposait juste mais décida de rester comme ça. Si elle l'approchait, il valait mieux qu'il ne l'effraie pas. Il regarda ce qu'elle lui avait laissé, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, c'était quelque chose. Il sourit seulement cette fois, elle ne le vit pas.

Le bruit des gouttelettes d'eau étaient encore la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre à travers les murs de la prison.

Ouvrant ses yeux, elle vit la même scène que d'ordinaire, ce mur gris, qui n'a jamais disparu, jamais changé...Elle tourna sa tête et vit les morceaux de nourritures qu'elle avait donné hier à Ace.

Cependant, elle remarqua que le morceau de pain avait l'air plus petit. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Ace était toujours dans la même position, il a quand même mangé ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Finalement, ressentant une douleur à l'estomac, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Elle attrapa le morceau de pain qu'elle dévora d'une bouchée et but. Elle détourna son regard du verre qu'elle tenait voyant Ace la fixer.

'' Merci pour la nourriture ''

Il venait de lui parler encore d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Sa gentillesse la dépassa. Elle se tourna, n'étant plus tout sûre de quoi lui répondre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à XoXonii, Zwordyn & Tronche2cake pour leurs reviews :) Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi ^^

Voilà le chapitre 3, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder dormir. La raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, obsédait son esprit. Ses réactions n'étaient pas celles d'une criminelle, encore plus le fait de lui avoir donné de la nourriture. Avoir de la nourriture dans un endroit comme celui-là était rare, pourtant elle la lui avait donné sans un mot. C'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ace arrêta de penser quand il la vit bouger anormalement, elle avait l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Cependant de là ou elle était, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il se demandait si elle se réveillerait s'il l'appelait, cependant plus il y pensait plus il se demandait ce qu'il dirait. A chaque fois que son frère faisait un cauchemar, il l'appelait par son prénom et cela semblait le calmer. Son prénom ? Quel était son prénom ?

Quand Ace s'est présenté tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est le fixer sans dire un mot. Il lui demanda si elle savait parler, cependant, il ne s'était jamais demandé si elle en avait envie ou pas.

Peut-être dans le passé en était elle arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux se taire, plutôt que de devoir en assumer les conséquences. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment elle avait pu vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Sa personnalité semblait contredire la situation.

Voyant que ses mouvements devenaient plus violents, Ace ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop son petit frère, il l'appela.

'' Ava ''

Enfin... A ce moment-là, il cria plus qu'autre chose, mais il savait qu'un simple murmure ne l'atteindrait pas. Elle arrêta de bouger. Ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement, elle leva la tête et se tourna pour voir Ace.

''...A..Ava...''

'' Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'appelles, alors j'ai décidé que celui-là serait bien, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.''

Elle hocha la tête. Cela ne la dérangeais pas, au contraire, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête. Cependant, Ace n'avait pas raté le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se rendorme...

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu court mais le prochain devrait sortir dans pas longtemps, je pense que je vais garder le rythme d'1 à 2 chapitres par jour ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey ! Désolée pour le retard, j'avais des tonnes de choses à faire -' Donc voilà les chapitres 4 & 5 en même temps, le chapitre 6 devrait sortir dans pas longtemps ^^

Encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic :)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

En effleurant des doigts le métal froid des barreaux, elle remarqua qu'Ace s'intéressait de plus en plus à ce qu'elle faisait.

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la réalité après avoir passé on ne sait combien d'heures plongée dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, il tournait sa tête ne serait-ce que légèrement pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle faisait.

Pourquoi s'embêtait-il à la regarder ? Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle n'oserait jamais l'attaquer, si c'était cela dont il se souciait tant. Elle n'avait que très bien compris qu'en montrant la moindre once de violence on ne provoquerait que plus de violence et cela, elle s'en passerait bien.

Elle releva la tête et la tourna assez pour lui permettre de voir Ace dont la tête était légèrement tournée vers elle cependant ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle en conclut qu'il était endormi, il arborait une expression si apaisée sur son visage qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger en le regardant.

Son comportement n'était pas la seule chose qui l'intriguait, pourquoi était-il ici ? D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de lui poser de telles questions. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Ace avait ouvert les yeux. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda. Après quelques minutes, il réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de réfléchir ce qui avec elle, pouvait durer des jours.

'' Bonjour.''

En l'appelant, il pensait que cela suffirait à la ramener à la réalité. Encore une fois le son de sa voix résonna en elle, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Cependant elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de fuir vers ''son coin'' ce qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude de faire.

'' Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars, j'espère.''

Encore ses questions...Pourquoi voudrait-il savoir comment elle se sent ? Personne ne s'était jamais embêtait à lui poser ce genre de questions. Son intérêt pour elle allait au delà des questions. Quand il lui avait rendu sa nourriture, qu'il l'avait réveillé de ses cauchemars et qu'il lui avait même demandé comment elle allait. Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange.

''Je connais un bon remède.''

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne fit rien excepté le regarder. Ayant l'impression que tout les progrès qu'il avait fait jusque là commençait à disparaître. Ace baissa sa tête en signe de défaite. Voyant son soudain changement de comportement, un léger sentiment de préoccupation commença à l'envahir.

Est-ce que le fait qu'elle ne lui répondait pas avait autant d'impact sur lui ?

''…Ava...''

Le soudain son de son prénom la surprise. Entendre son nom ne lui donna pas une impression bizarre mais au contraire cela la réconforta. Après tellement d'années, elle avait enfin...un nom. Elle ressentit une immense joie de savoir qu'elle avait enfin la réponse à une de ses questions. Elle regarda l'homme qui la lui avait donné. Son expression de défaite commença à envahir ses pensées.

'' S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.''

Il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle lui réponde. Une chose après l'autre tout en s'accumulant toutes les choses qu'il faisait, était toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Réalisant qu'il pourrait vouloir qu'elle lui réponde. Elle bougea. Rampant le long du sol froid, elle se plaça juste en face de lui.

'' C'est quoi...la mer ?''

Elle avait souvent entendu ce mot de la bouche de nombreux prisonniers qui rêvaient de revenir à l'époque ou elle était tout ce qui leur importaient et qui souhaitaient plus que tout y retourner. Mais qu'était exactement la mer ?

Ace leva la tête et la vit assise en face de lui tout en posant de la distance en se tenant aux barreaux.

Le fait qu'elle s'était approchée de lui ne le choquait pas mais sa question, oui. Était-elle là depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était la mer ? Réfléchissant à comment lui répondre Ace lui expliqua ce qu'était la chose dont tous les pirates rêvaient.

''Naviguer en mer est une des plus merveilleuses sensations qui soit.''

'' Sensation ?''

'' Eh bien, la mer peut te donner de nombreuses sensations différentes, la mer est un vaste étendu d'eau du moins ça c'est ce que l'on voit à l'œil nu.''

Ace continua ses explications passant d'arguments scientifiques à des arguments beaucoup plus sentimentaux. Ava, elle, était assise et écoutait patiemment tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle devait avouer que ses explications étaient plutôt compliquées et qu'elle n'en avait compris qu'une partie.

Cependant ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était l'expression sur son visage. La joie qu'il ressentait d'expliquer quelque chose qui avait un sens particulier pour lui, était facile à décrypter. Tellement facile que même elle, l'avait remarqué...


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le besoin de tourner sa tête et de la regarder l'envahissait. Elle avait l'air tellement apaisée dans son sommeil. Si seulement ses cheveux ne cachaient pas une partie de son visage, il pourrait alors mieux comprendre ses changements d'expressions. Il savait que leur précédente discussion avait conduit à plus de questions que de réponses. Mais la manière dont elle l'écoutait patiemment lui fit penser qu'elle avait encore plus de questions qu'il n'y paraissait. Encore une fois des tas de questions commencèrent à l'envahir.

Pourquoi une personne si douce et gentille qu'elle serait dans un endroit comme ça ?

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait sa voix était douce et gentille, il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir menacer par elle. Il continua de s'interroger sur les raisons de sa détention ici. Était-ce possible qu'elle prétende être faible pour que les autres aient pitié d'elle et qu'au moment propice, elle les attaque ? Cette hypothèse s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venu de son esprit. Son comportement était bien trop naturel. Avait-elle été accusé d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Les fausses accusations peuvent toujours conduire aux situations les plus extrêmes.

Ou peut-être était-elle simplement comme Ace.

Un enfant qui n'aurait jamais du naître, portant les péchés de ceux qui étaient avant eux.

Il la regarda et ressentit une étrange connexion entre eux. Qu'une de ses présomptions était vraie ou pas, il savait une chose. Elle ne mérite pas un tel destin.

Le soudain son d'un mouvement le surpris, en la regardant même étant dans cette situation il ressentait de la paix... De la paix...Ace n'y a pas prêtait attention une seconde fois. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé était de vivre sa vie librement. En la regardant, il remarqua que ce même besoin de liberté émanait d'elle. Lui a-t-on au moins donné cette chance ? Un sentiment de regret commença à l'envahir, sa situation et ce qui allait lui arriver ne lui rappelait seulement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. La seule bonne chose qu'il retint de ses actions fut qu'il la rencontra.

Ace n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la paix mais quand il était avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Peut-être que s'il l'avait rencontré plus tôt alors...

Ava se leva soudainement du sol, sortant Ace de ses pensées. Rampant doucement jusqu'aux barreaux, elle s'y agrippa et regarda droit devant elle. Ace regarda lui aussi droit devant mais ne vit rien, confus quant à ce qu'elle regardait, Ace pensa qu'un peu de distraction ne serait pas de refus.

''Bonjour''

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, elle continua simplement de regarder droit devant elle comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Encore une fois, il dit dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention :

''Tu attends quelque chose ?''

Encore pas de réponse, attendait-elle vraiment quelque chose ? Si tel était le cas, Ace ne pouvait que s'interroger mais le plus il y pensait le plus cela l'inquiétait. Que pouvait-elle éventuellement attendre ? Il appela par son prénom, une fois puis deux et encore une autre fois.

''Ava !''

Comme si elle avait finalement entendu sa voix. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Ace, lui crier semblait être la seule façon d'attirer son attention. L'expression qu'il avait sur son visage n'affichait que de la confusion et de l'inquiétude. Elle pencha sa tête comme pour montrer qu'elle même était confuse.

Elle lâcha les barreaux, et s'approcha d'Ace, s'asseyant encore une fois devant lui tout en comme à son habitude plaçant une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils attendaient tous les deux pas sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ace n'était pas sûr que lui parler de son comportement étrange était une bonne chose. Cependant que pouvait-il lui demander d'autre, oser lui poser ses questions était un des moyens les plus sûrs de creuser un fossé entre eux.

''...Qu'est-ce que c'est...un pirate ?''

'' Quoi ?''

'' Tu as dit que tu étais un pirate. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

'' Etre un pirate c'est... la liberté.''

''...Liberté ?''

'' Vivre ta vie plus libre que n'importe qui, être un pirate te donne cette chance. Enfin, pas tout les pirates font ça pour la liberté. Il y en a qui ne veulent que la fortune et la célébrité. Certains pirates dérangent l'ordre, c'est pour ça que la marine ne nous apprécient pas.''

La marine ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot avant, ils sont ceux qui décident, qui décident de ce qui est bien ou mal. Mais si la marine n'aiment pas les pirates, est-ce que les pirates sont de mauvaises personnes ? Elle continua d'écouter Ace qui lui parlait de différents pirates mais de tout ce qu'elle savait, elle pouvait dire qu'Ace ne ressemblait pas à ceux qui étaient accusés de telles choses. Elle pouvait comprendre que les autres prisonniers à qui elle avait eu à faire soient en prison mais Ace n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne.

''Es-tu une mauvaise personne ?''

Sa question surpris tellement Ace qu'il n'arriva pas à dire quoi que ce soit. La définition de ce qui est bon et mauvais doit être dure à comprendre pour elle ou au moins c'était ce dont Ace essayait de se convaincre. Ace examina la question. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il était, étaient examinés. Mais au delà de tout cela, il savait que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, n'était pas si lui était une mauvaise personne ou pas mais si elle l'était.

''Beaucoup pense que, oui. Et toi, tu le penses ?''

Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à une réponse, elle en avait déjà une.

''Non.''

La réponse d'Ava envahit son esprit, même si le monde entier souhaitait qu'il meure, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne pensait pas du mal de lui. Son sourire s'illumina à la vu de sa confusion.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre 6.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La couleur rouge qu'elle a toujours détesté, elle pouvait la voir dans cet enfer brûlant. L'entourant de chaque côté, chercher une issue, s'est toujours trouvé être futile. Cela ne servait à rien les flammes finiraient juste par la consumaient...Comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

Dans les cellules sombres d'Impel Down, le niveau le plus bas était réservé aux pires criminels et pourtant Ace pouvait la voir trembler et se remuer, de la transpiration couvrant son visage. Encore un cauchemard. Ace avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais pourtant ils revenaient. Il allait l'appeler quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, se relevant du sol pour se placer contre le mur de la cellule, ne laissant paraître à aucun moment la moindre once de peur. Peu importe combien de fois Ace avait essayé de la questionner quant à la nature de ses cauchemars, Ava resta toujours silencieuse, ne prononçant pas un mot.

Elle se tourna et vit Ace, qui encore une fois l'observait. L'expression de son visage montrait qu'il était encore une fois inquiet. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ses cauchemards et parler de ce genre de choses n'était pas quelque chose qu'Ava aimait. Essayant de changer de sujet, Ava se déplacer plus près, s'asseyant en face d'Ace, prête à entendre d'autres de ses histoires.

Ils commencèrent comme chaque jour, Ava posait la question et Ace, expliquait, amenant leur discussion vers d'autres sujets. Les récits de ses aventures étaient souvent le sujet principal et Ava les appréciaient tous. Écoutant parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il avait vu, cela lui rappela qu'il y avait d'autres choses. D'autres choses au delà de ses quatre murs, le monde en dehors de cette cellule était vaste. Ses histoires allait du temps de Barbe Blanche à celui de son propre équipage. Cependant les histoires qu'elle appréciait le plus était les histoires qui impliquait son frère, Luffy.

Quand Ava avait demandé pour la première fois à Ace ce qu'était un frère, c'est là que les histoires s'enchaînèrent. Il lui raconta tout sur son frère, de son franc parlé à son comportement irresponsable. C'est là qu'elle vit pour la première fois une telle expression de joie sur son visage. Le plus lumineux des sourires se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il parlait, la captivant complètement. Ava se demandait s'il y avait une chance qu'un jour elle puisse rencontrer cette personne. Cependant, même si elle le souhaitait elle ne pourrait jamais.

Sans le réaliser Ava s'était une fois de plus endormie, aussi fatiguée qu'elle était, elle s'était endormie en face d'Ace contre les barreaux de la cellule. La regardant, Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui aussi dormir. La prison sous marine était silencieuse, les couloirs sombres entourant tout. Cependant quand on écoutait attentivement on pouvait remarquer que les seules choses que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les sons de leurs respirations.

Après un certain temps, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux endormis, ne s'imaginant pas que leurs rêves seraient bientôt interrompu par un cauchemard. Ils approchaient sans bruit. Leurs ombres n'apparaissaient qu'un bref instant sur les murs des cellules avant de disparaître complètement. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de la tourmenter ? Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Cependant, ils savaient qu'elle était une proie facile. S'approchant de leur cible, ils purent voir qu'elle s'était faite de la compagnie dans sa cellule.

Se tenant droit devant Ava, ils attachèrent rapidement une chaîne autour de son cou à travers les barreaux. Quand le métal froid toucha sa peau, elle ouvra doucement ses yeux mais quand ils commencèrent à tirer sur la chaîne elle les ouvrit complètement. Ils continuèrent de tirer sur la chaîne de plus en plus fort, la faisait suffoquer à chaque fois qu'ils tiraient dessus. Ses mains se placèrent sur la chaîne tout en essayant de l'enlever. Sans succès. Elle commença à bouger violemment dans l'espoir de leur faire lâcher prise. Cependant aucun son ne semblait atteindre Ace. Ce fût son cri qui la réveilla.

Ouvrant ses yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était du rouge, le rouge des flammes qui émanait de la torche des gardes de la prison. La baissant encore et la pressant contre le dos d'Ava, qui essayait de s'enfuir mais la chaîne autour de son cou l'en empêchait. La torche touchait sa peau laissant échapper un autre cri de ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant ce n'était pas juste la douleur qu'on ressentait à travers ses cris mais la peur qu'on pouvait voir.

Levant les yeux, un des gardes remarqua finalement qu'Ace était réveillé et que dans ses yeux se reflétaient une envie de meurtre. Même avec ses chaines, il avait toujours l'air menaçant, l'autre garde qui ne l'avait pas remarqué s'apprêtait à...

'' Ne la touche pas !''

Le silence enveloppa encore une fois les cellules d'Impel Down, la lumière des torches retournant dans les ténèbres. La prise sur son cou se détachant soudainement laissant tomber ses genoux la chaîne. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à demander comment ou pourquoi, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était de s'approcher près de son sauveur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant était d'être aussi proche que possible de lui.

* * *

Hayley :

Cette fic n'est pas la mienne je ne fais que la traduire. Après incohérences ou pas savoir comment Ace mange ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire, mais je peux comprendre que ça puisse te déranger. Quant au fait que je connaisse le personnage d'Ace ou pas, si ça t'intéresse, oui, je le connais. Et je pense que l'auteur aussi le connaît et quand il y a écrit ''malgré que tout le monde veuille sa mort'' c'est une façon de parler. L'auteur a voulu dire que malgré qu'il y ai un tas de personnes qui souhaitent sa mort il y a quand même des gens qui souhaitent qu'il vive dont Ava. Quant à comment est maintenue Ava, elle n'a pas de chaînes c'est dit dans les premiers chapitres. Et pour le pourquoi de sa présence à Impel Down ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7, sorti !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le silence régna encore une fois, peu importe à quel point ils étaient proches physiquement Ace savait qu'Ava était plus distante qu'avant. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis ce qui s'était passé avec ces gardes. Elle était allongée sur le sol juste à côté de lui. S'il avait eu une chance de pouvoir l'atteindre il l'aurait fait seulement ses chaînes l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il pensait qu'elle l'en aurait empêcher, être en contact physiquement avec quelqu'un, était quelque chose qu'elle devait sûrement redouter maintenant.

Elle s'était allongée face à lui ne lui permettant donc pas de voir ses blessures. Ace avait le sentiment qu'elle avait fait ça pour cacher sa honte. Il en conclut donc que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était traitée de la sorte. Seulement il ne lui parlerait pas de ce genre de choses, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il pouvait la voir clairement maintenant, il ne savait pas si cela était du au fait qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui ou peut-être...

'' Ne me regarde pas''

'' Hein ?''

Elle ne dit rien. Elle continua juste à rester allongée sur le sol froid sans lui adresser un autre regard.

''...Ava, tu peux rester là aussi longtemps que tu veux.''

Il était évident que son séjour dans cette cellule n'était pas volontaire mais la proposition d'Ace de rester près de lui fût ce qui attira son attention. Il était bizarre. Tout à propos de lui était contradictoire à ce qu'elle savait et pourtant c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire à part s'approcher un peu plus près de lui.

Les jours passèrent et petit à petit, leur habitude de se raconter des histoires revint. Cependant cette fois-ci Ava ne ressentait plus le besoin de poser une certaine distance entre eux. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui se posant contre les murs de leur cellule. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant et s'endormie.

Encore une fois des flammes envahissaient son rêve seulement cette fois ce n'était pas elle qu'elles entouraient. Elles l'entouraient lui, d'intenses flammes couvraient le corps d'Ace et pourtant il ne faisait rien comme si elles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Pour la première fois elle l'appela et il ne répondit pas. Elle l'appela encore une fois mais ses mots n'avaient aucun effet, finalement elle cria :

'' Ace ! ''

Son cri soudain le surprit, en regardant, il vit qu'elle était parfaitement endormie. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire encore un cauchemard. Cependant, il l'entendit encore l'appeler.

''...Fuis''

Ava rêvait bien de lui seulement ce qui le surprit fût qu'elle lui dise de fuir. Repensant à toutes les fois ou fuir était une option qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais choisi. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Ava s'empressa immédiatement de regarder Ace, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha plus près. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, comme si elle n'en été pas convaincu juste en le regardant. Ava s'approcha si près d'Ace qu'elle pouvait ressentir sa respiration sur ses joues. Sa main tremblante toucha son visage. Sentant une main touchait sa joue il revint à la réalité. Sa main était si chaude, si douce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle soit une prisonnière. Plongeant son regard dans le sien il pouvait voir parfaitement, ses magnifiques yeux pourpres. Il put voir à travers eux de l'inquiétude...pour lui. Sans réfléchir, il commença à bouger, approchant doucement son visage du sien. Concentré sur les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient, ce fût le crissement des charnières de la porte de la cellule qui les interrompu.

Immédiatement Ava se déplaça vers le coin de la cellule s'éloignant aussi loin qu'elle put des gardes. Ace leur adressa un de ses regards les plus menaçants faisant raidir les gardes. Ils évitèrent de les regarder en entrant dans la cellule, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à leurs côtés. Un prisonnier était juste derrière eux, il fût escorté dans la cellule et enchaîné. Ayant vérifié qu'ils l'avaient bien attaché les gardes sortirent de la cellule sans adresser un autre regard à Ace et Ava.

''Ace ?''

''Jinbe ?''


End file.
